Ash Returns
by Etsumi-chan-san
Summary: Ash disappeared and everyone was so worried. What happens when he returns? Will he overcome what made him disappear in the first place? Will his friends be happy to see him? A little bit of Pokeshipping later.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon belongs too Satoshi Tajiri, Game Freak, For Kids, etc.

Author's note: I got the idea for this story from the Johoto Pokémon games. In the games Red hasn't been seen in a long time and you find him in Mt Silver. Every time I would talk to his mom in the games I felt really bad for her. To me it seemed she missed her son. Blue did too in the new Johoto games. So I wondered what if Ash disappeared too. How would that affect his friends and his mom? My story takes place a few years after the Unova Region. Ash was trying to beat all the region's tournaments. He was on his way to becoming a Pokémon master, but something happened and he hasn't been seen since. What happens when he returns?

Chapter one

The video on the TV screen showed the scene. There was a big battle and both trainers had only one Pokémon left. One trainer chose Pikachu the other one chose Houndoom. Right away the Houndoom was ordered to use flamethrower, but the Pikachu was too fast and used agility when its trainer told it too. The Houndoom was told to use flamethrower again. This time it got Pikachu. Encouraged by its trainer Pikachu was Ok. "Pikachu, Quick attack!" shouted its trainer. Pikachu did as it was told and hit Houndoom head on. "Now, Thunderbolt" shouted Pikachu's trainer. Houndoom took more damage, but it wasn't done yet. "Houndoom, use Smog!" Houndoom's trainer shouted the orders this time. Smog covered the whole arena in smoke and nobody could see, including Pikachu. "Now Houndoom, sniff out Pikachu and use Crunch!" commanded its trainer.

It looked like Pikachu was in trouble, but its trainer at the last minute told it to jump up as high as it could and light the whole arena with Thunder. This ended the battle. Houndoom had been knocked out. The Pikachu had won. On the screen the trainer was happy and he was celebrating with his Pikachu. He had won the tournament. He had beaten many other tournaments in other Regions too. He was on the road to becoming a Pokémon master. This was 7 years ago.

Delia Ketchum was the one watching the video and the trainer with the Pikachu was her son. His name was Ash Ketchum. Ash left this town 11 years ago with his Pikachu to become a Pokémon trainer. He was a caring trainer treating his Pokémon with respect and as partners. In return he had a great bond with them.

Delia hadn't seen her son in 6 years though. After the victory shown in the video Ash entered another tournament, but he lost in the last battle, to a ruthless trainer, one that didn't care about his Pokémon. It was a gruesome battle. Ash was never the same and he hadn't been seen since.

Realizing she was getting depressed thinking about Ash, Delia Ketchum got up off the couch and started her chores. She thought often about her son and cleaned to keep her mind busy. She had her trusty Mr. Mine, Mimey, at her side to help. Mimey was good at cleaning and cooking. He was always happy to help Delia.

Later that day a knock came from the door and Delia answered it. It was Professor Oak. "Hello." she said with a warm smile.

"Hello" said the Professor with a smile, "I have great news! I have heard a bit of news about Ash."

"What?" said Delia with excitement.

"Well, it may not be anything" Professor Oak said nervously, "it's just that he's been spotted." The Professor has been trying to find Ash. All of Ash's friends have been. They all have been worried. The professor knows he's still alive though. Ash switches out his Pokémon with the ones kept at the Professor's lab, so he believes Ash has just been training.

"Where at?" asked Delia. She was getting her hopes up.

"Well actually..." professor Oak started to say, "What?" shouted Delia and she realized she raised her voice so she covered her mouth with her hand, "Well actually," Oak finished, "I've heard rumors that he has been spotted flying on his Charizard and that he's headed this way, but don't get your hopes up, Delia. It's just a rumor."

Delia shouted, she had forgotten her manners this time, "Of course I've gotten my hopes up! I sure hope it's true. I miss my baby so much!" She began jumping up and down. She couldn't contain herself.

Professor Oak tried to calm his old friend down. "I sure hope so too, Delia."

A few hours had past and Delia tried to keep herself busy, but she often kept checking out the window hoping for a glimpse of Charizard in the sky, but as the hours ticked by and it got later she couldn't stay awake any longer and fell asleep on the couch.

Then late at night, around midnight, she got woken up by a quiet knock. At first she had been startled, but quickly remembered that it could be her son. So she got up and peeked out. She choked back a sob when she saw who it was.

"Hi, mom" Ash said shyly.

Author's note: How was it? Was it bad? Sorry about the battle. That was hard. Don't ask why Houndoom. I decided that Charizard probably had trained enough with Liza and was returned to Ash a while ago. In the next chapter Ash is home! He's about 22. During the battle in the tournaments he was around 16 and 17. Thanks for reading!

WebRep

currentVote

noRating

noWeight


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon belongs too Satoshi Tajiri, Game Freak, For Kids, etc.

Chapter two

"Hi, mom" Ash said shyly. He hadn't changed much in the way of looks even though he was grown up; he had the same sweet, but now tired looking, boyish face and messy raven hair. He also still wore a baseball cap, which was his trade mark, and baggy jeans. His shirt was sleeveless and black. Of course he had his Pikachu resting on his shoulder too.

"It's my baby!" Delia screamed and jumped into her, now much taller than her, son's arms. "I have missed you so much."

"I've missed you too mom" Ash said as he hugged Delia back. But he felt her grip tighten and then got a little scared. She was mad.

"Where have you been? I was so worried. Didn't you care? It's been 6 years!" Delia started to go berserk. She kept shouting and pacing she couldn't keep it all in. And Ash couldn't get a word in to stop her. But she did eventually stop and sat down and stated crying.

"Oh mom, please stop." Ash begged his mom. He then scooped up his sleepy Pikachu, "Mom, you're upsetting Pikachu." Pikachu wiggled out of Ash's grip and climbed into Delia's lap. "Pika" it said in a soothing voice to try and comfort her. Ash continued, "I'm really sorry, mom." I just felt I had to get away for it all. It was nice out there. It was just me and my Pokémon. We are so much stronger now." Ash hated seeing his mom upset.

"Well that's just great, honey!" Delia snapped. "Didn't you think to call?" But she then took a deep breath and calmed down. Ash started to look really upset and she didn't want to give him a reason to leave again. "Ok, Ash. Let's talk more in the morning. You and Pikachu look exhausted. You need some rest and I'm tired too. Your room is still the same."

She led Ash to his room and kissed him good night on his cheek and said "I'm really happy to see you again, sweetie." Then she went to her room.

"I'm happy to be home." he whispered back and entered his own room. He scooped up Pikachu "I know you are glad to be home." He spoke to it. "I wonder why I felt I had to come home." "Pika Pi" it answered back and yawned.

Delia was worried. She laid a wake for a little bit wondering why her son came home. She really did miss him, she was just worried. She hoped he would never disappear on her again.

Ash climbed into bed and sat Pikachu down on his lap. Sleep didn't come easy to him anymore, but he ended up dozing off anyway. It wasn't long till the nightmares started.

Author's note: I wanted to post this chapter sooner, but I was having trouble writing it up in a way I liked it. Thanks for reading and thank you so much for all the favorites. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon belongs too Satoshi Tajiri, Game Freak, For Kids, etc.

Chapter three

He was standing alone and it was dark. It looked like there was nothing around him. He didn't know where he was. Then he heard it. "Pikachu Pi!" Pikachu was his calling for him, but he sounded weak and far away. "Pikachu?" he called back and started running to get to it.

It felt like hours had past, but he finally found Pikachu. It was badly injured and it couldn't get up. "Oh, Pikachu!" Ash tried to sooth it. "I'm here. What happened to you?"

"Pi...ka" it tried to talk. "Shh Pikachu, don't try and talk." Ash told it. He stood up and yelled for help, but then Pikachu stopped breathing and was gone.

"PIKACHU!" Ash was crying. He tried to shake him awake, but nothing happened. His best friend was gone. Then he heard something else. Someone was screaming. Ash knew the voice. He got up and ran in that direction. This time he found his mother on the ground, but she was already gone too.

"Mom?" He bent down to try and wake her up, but it was no use. "What's going on? Who's doing this?" he cried out.

A few feet from his mom he could see someone else lying on the ground. He got up and walked over. It was her. Someone else he cared for. She was beautiful and she had the prettiest carrot colored hair. "Ash." She whispered and then she was gone too, just like his mother and Pikachu.

Ash was really crying now. He just wanted to die. Who would do this? he thought.

"Ash." a very evil voice spoke from the dark. Ash heard this voice before. He slowly got up and turned. It was him, the trainer from the tournament! Ash started to panic. He tried to run, but he wasn't fast enough. The evil trainer sent his Pokémon after him.

With a scream he woke up. He just had one of his nightmares. He was sweating and couldn't breathe. He quickly turned on the lights and everything was fine again.

"Pika?" Pikachu blinked up at Ash with a worried expression. "Sorry Pikachu another dream." He scooped up Pikachu and placed him back on his lap. He gave it a pat and it curled up and went back to sleep. Ash hoped he hadn't woken up his mom, but he didn't hear her stir.

He kept having the same dream. He would find everyone he cares for dead, because of this trainer that hunted him. Ash laid awake for the rest of the night wondering what to do now. He also thought of a certain carrot colored haired girl and clutched the cute little lure she gave him tightly in his hand.

Author's note: Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon belongs too Satoshi Tajiri, Game Freak, For Kids, etc.

Chapter four

It was finally morning and Ash heard his mom get up a little bit ago. So, carefully Ash scooped up the sleeping Pikachu, from his lap, and placed him on the bed. Then he quietly went down stairs. He could smell breakfast and his stomach began to growl. He never lost his good appetite.

"Morning mom." he said as he walked into the kitchen and then said with a shy smile, "I sure missed your cooking." He was still unsure about how his mom felt about him. He was sure she was mad though.

She turned around and gave a big smile at her son. Delia missed him so much and was just happy that yesterday wasn't just a dream. "I'm glad to hear that, sweetie. I made all your favorites."

This lifted Ash's sprits about his mother. He sat down and began to eat like he never ate before. "Thanks mom. This is great."

Delia watched her son eat. She was happy to have him home, but she heard him last night having nightmares. She was a little worried.

"So Ash, what are you planning on doing now?" Delia asked her son. She was almost afraid he would say he was leaving again.

Ash paused form eating and looked up at his mom. "Well, I'm not sure yet. I think I'm just going to hang out here for a little. I need a break from training and so do my Pokémon. They have earned it." he stopped talking for a second to eat some more. "Do you mind if I stay here for a little?"

This made Delia cry. "Of course I don't mind." she said this between sobs and grabbed a tissue. "I am really happy to have you home and to know your safe. Please stay for as long as you need too."

"Thanks mom." Ash said and he continued eating.

After breakfast Ash took a shower. By then Pikachu finally woke up and walked down stairs to find Ash.

"Hello, Pikachu." Delia called it over, "Thank you so much for looking after Ash. You really are a great friend" She then laid down a bowl of Pokémon food.

"Pikachu." it said with a blush and began to eat. It had an appetite like Ash.

Things went on like that for a few days. Ash would help him mom and Mimey around the house or take care of Pikachu. Ash had restless legs and even though he was a bit nervous about the idea he thought he better get out of the house.

"What do you think about visiting Professor Oak, Pikachu?" Ash asked Pikachu. Pikachu gave the thumbs up. "Pika." It shouted and began jumping up and down.

"Ok, buddy, "Ash said to Pikachu, "let's get out of the house for a while."

AN: Sorry for the late chapter. I've been real busy! Thanks for reading and thank you so much for the nice reviews! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon belongs too Satoshi Tajiri, Game Freak, For Kids, etc.

Chapter five

Ash ended up being very nervous about leaving the house. Pallet town was so small so everybody knows each other. He was sure he was going to stir up a lot of attention. "Well, it's now or never, buddy." He told his Pikachu walking beside him.

They headed towards the hill that would lead them to the Professor's lab. On the way there everyone did seem to notice Ash. He got a few "Hellos" from people passing by, but most people just watched him and whispered. Everyone was going to know he was home. He started to wonder if they were ashamed of him. That maybe they thought he was a failure now and no longer the pride of Pallet Town.

He finally made it up the hill that leads to the Professor's lab and very quietly knocked. Tracy, Professor Oak's assistant, an artist, and a friend of Ash's answered the door. "Hi Ash" Tracy said shyly. "Hi" Ash replied back with a shy smile of his own. The two friends haven't seen each other in so long. This was a bit awkward.

"Is the Professor home?" Ash asked Tracy. "Yeah" Tracy replied back scratching the back of his head. "I'll lead you to him. I think he's actually taking care of one of you Pokémon now."

"Why?" Ash asked a little concerned. "Oh, it's nothing" Tracy told him. "I think it was Totodile. It fell trying to dance in a tree. I'm not sure." That sounded like Totodile, Ash thought.

Tracy gestured for Ash to follow him and they headed down the hallway. "Pika." shouted Pikachu to Tracy. "I'm sorry, Pikachu. What's up?" Tracy waved to Pikachu and it waved back in return.

At least Pikachu was still friendly. Tracy thought. Actually all of Ash's Pokémon were still friendly. What's the matter with Ash? Actually what happened to him after that battle? Tracy kept thinking till they reached the door to where the Pokémon were kept.

Right as they stepped outside, most of Ash's Pokémon jumped Ash. They were happy he was here.

"Hey guys." came from Ash under his Pokémon. Then they all quickly jumped off because Muk came and gave Ash a hug too. "Come on Muk, get off!" Ash shouted from under all the slime. "I'm happy to see you guys too. Will you help me find the Professor?" He asked them, trying to get away from Tracy's questioning look.

They lead Ash to his Bulbasaur and Totodile. The Professor was tending to a scratch on Totodile, but when it saw Ash it ran off and jumped into Ash's arms. "Hey, buddy" Ash said to it. Bulbasaur came up and said hi too.

Ash bent down to pet Bulbasaur when Professor Oak came up to him. "Hi Ash, It's good to see back again"

Ash didn't look up from Bulbasaur. "Hey Professor, It is good to be back again." Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder to run off and visit with its friends.

AN: Yay, 2 new chapters! They are kinda slow though. LOL! Thanks for reading! :)


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon belongs too Satoshi Tajiri, Game Freak, For Kids, etc.

Chapter six

Ash followed Professor Oak back inside into his living room. It wasn't much of a living room though. There were a few couches and a TV, but there were also stacks of papers everywhere for research. They sat down on one of the couches not covered in work. Professor Oak began by asking Ash a lot of questions "So Ash, what are you planning on doing now? Are you going to challenge the tournaments again? Are you still dreaming of becoming a Pokémon master?"

Ash almost couldn't breathe. He was afraid the Professor was going to ask him all of this. "He's not going to do it grandpa." A voice shouted from the other room. Ash looked up in time to see his old rival coming into the room and glaring down at Ash. "What?" Ash said standing up and glaring back at him.

"You heard me, Ashie boy." Gary sneered. "You're too afraid to enter another tournament. You let one loss get you down." Gary always made sure Ash knew he was better than him, but as they got older Gary became more of a friend, or so Ash thought. Gary sounded like he really hated Ash.

"Shut up" Ash yelled at Gary. He wanted to hit him. "You weren't there. You don't know what happened. I would like to see you even try! I'm still going to do it though; I just had to train first." Ash was shaking with anger.

"Doubt it. You are weak and so are your Pokémon." and with that Gary left the room. Ash wanted to run after Gary and show him he wasn't weak, but maybe Gary was right, Ash thought and sat down. "Ash, I'm sorry" about him," Professor Oak said, "but I would really like to know what you are planning."

Ash put his head in his hands. "I don't know Professor." He told him.

"Well, Ash I have been thinking. I do need someone to run some errands for me." Oak said to Ash and then asked. "Would you like to do that?"

"Sure" Ash nodded, remembering his restless legs.

"Good! I need you to get me something from Pewter City. I hope you haven't forgotten Brock." Oak said and Ash looked interested at the mention of Brock. Oak continued "He has become a pretty good Pokémon doctor and he's got medicine for me. I was hoping you would go get it?"

"Uh yeah, Professor, I can do that." Ash was looking forward to seeing Brock. Brock used to be like a big brother to Ash, but he hoped Brock wasn't mad at him or thought he was a failure like Gary.

"Great, Ash, thank you." The Professor was excited that Ash accepted his request. "Now you can find Brock at the Pokémon Center in Pewter City."

Ash left after he got all the details from Professor Oak and gathered up his Pokémon. "Let's go, buddy." He told his Pikachu who was resting on his shoulder. "Pika!" it replied happily.

AN: Haha, I'm not very good at confrontation, so I hope Gary's argument with Ash wasn't lame. Thanks for reading and the reviews! ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon belongs too Satoshi Tajiri, Game Freak, For Kids, etc.

Chapter 7

Gary went back to work a few hours after his confrontation with Ash. He was working on a project his grandfather had assigned to him. _Stupid Ash_, thought Gary. _He had a chance to do something great, but instead ran and hid. What a weakling. I knew he couldn't do it._ Gary was still pretty worked up about today and kept thinking to himself. He never heard Professor Oak come in.

"Gary" Oak said in a stern voice. Gary looked up almost startled and said "What is it, grandfather? You know Ash deserved that. '

"No, he didn't, Gary," The Professor said to his grandson and in a calmer voice said, "but I know why you did it. You are hurt like all of Ash's friends are. Ash left you all without saying good bye."

"I wouldn't call us friends." Gary mumbled without looking up from his work.

The Professor kept speaking as if he didn't hear Gary. "I wouldn't be happy with Ash either if I was his friend, but that battle almost killed Ash and Pikachu and only a few people know what happened after that. There were a lot of people that criticized Ash and questioned his ability as a trainer. Then there was that trainer, Darcy. I have never seen a trainer with so much darkness in him. I know he hunted Ash for a while. I bet he still does, today."

"Yeah I guess" Gary said, "But that Darcy is gone now. He was disqualified from ever entering another tournament. Ash and I both had our goals our dreams and if Ash has given up on his then what is the point of me trying. " Gary was just pretending he was working now.

"I understand, Gary." Oak said with sympathy for his grandson. "I don't believe Ash has given up on his dreams. He just needs a push. Sadly I don't think we have heard the last from Darcy. I have heard rumors and if they are true Ash is going to need all the help he can get from all of his friends."

"Is that really why you sent him to see Brock, grandfather?" Gary asked with a questioning gaze.

"Yes, Gary." Professor Oak said. He then gave Gary a pat on the back and said, "Please think about what I said Gary. Ash may need your help too." Then he left; leaving Gary with a lot to think about.

AN: Thanks for reading and the reviews! I hope Gary will have a change of heart and become mister confident again because if Ash who was very confident about his dream fails then Gary doesn't know if he can do it. I couldn't go and call the evil trainer "evil trainer" anymore, so I named him Darcy. I saw somewhere that Darcy means dark. LOL!

WebRep

currentVote

noRating

noWeight


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon belongs too Satoshi Tajiri, Game Freak, For Kids, etc.

Chapter 8

Back in his own lab, Professor Oak was doing some more research and running tests. It had been hours since he had talked to his grandson, Gary.

Suddenly he heard a crash and the door to his lab flew open. It was Ash's mom, Delia, and she was mad. "Samuel", Delia shouted using the Professor's first name. She stomped up to him and yelled, "What were you thinking sending my boy away? He just got home! What if I don't ever see him again? What if he disappears?"

Delia had been working in her restaurant when Ash came in. He told her he was running an errand for Professor Oak and that he would be back. Delia didn't even get a chance to say a word to Ash before he had left again.

"He just left." sobbed Delia. She buried her face into Professor Oak's chest and started crying.

Professor Oak wrapped his arms around Delia and said, "It'll be okay, Delia. I sent Ash to see Brock and he will look after him for you. Ash isn't going to heal without his friends' help."

Delia looked up at Professor Oak and glared, "I hope you know what you are doing, Samuel. I would hate for Ash to fall deeper than what he has. Ash does need his friends though, so maybe you are right. I hope he will see that they need him too and will not leave them again." Delia seemed to calm down some and she pulled away from Professor Oak.

"Delia, I have also heard some horrible rumors." Professor Oak said, now in a serious voice, "Darcy has been causing trouble again. I'm afraid Ash might run into him and if that happens I want him to be prepared. That's another reason why Ash needs his friends."

Delia gasped, "My baby! He's in trouble?" she began to pace and said, "What will we do? He should be hiding!"

Professor Oak tried to stop Delia from pacing and said, "Settle down. I don't think hiding will help. Besides that's what Ash has been doing for all these years. It's time for him to stop hiding."

This only made Delia mad, "What! You think it's better to put Ash in danger. I don't want him to disappear again, but what he needs is to be home with me. At least he will be safe."

She was so upset with Professor Oak that she stormed out of the lab and slammed the door. She left Professor Oak alone again and looking tired.

AN: Sorry another short one. I read somewhere that Delia ran her own restaurant and I thought that was cool! Thanks for reading! ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon belongs too Satoshi Tajiri, Game Freak, For Kids, etc.

Chapter 9

It didn't take long for Ash to get to Pewter City. He actually mostly remembered the way thru the Viridian Forest and he made it there in a couple of days. Now he just had to remember where the Pokémon Center was, so he could find Brock and stop there for the night.

It wasn't till late evening that he did find the Pokémon center, but when he asked for Brock they told him he had gone home for the night. "Crap," Ash said to Pikachu, "looks like we have to look for the gym now, buddy." Ash hoped Brock still lived there.

"Pika Pi," Pikachu said and jumped off of Ash's shoulder. He started running and turned to see if Ash was following him. "What is it buddy?" Ash asked and ran to catch up to Pikachu.

Pikachu ran with Ash following behind him for a few streets. Finally Pikachu stopped at a diner and inside was Brock, eating dinner with a 4 year old girl. She looked just like Brock. "Wow, could you smell Brock here, Pikachu?" Ash asked his Pokémon.

Pikachu jumped up onto Ash's shoulder and Ash walked inside. Brock happened to look up just in time to see his old friend walk in. "Oh my god" Brock muttered. The last time he saw Ash was before Ash disappeared.

"What is it daddy?" asked the little girl. "Nothing sweetie, just stay right here. I have to talk to someone." Brock told her and left the table.

"Ash" Brock called his friend over, "What are you doing here?" Ash saw that Brock saw him right away. He was pretty surprised that Brock looked happy to see him.

"Uh hi, Brock." Ash said, "I'm back" Not sure what else to say Ash looked down. "Pika" Pikachu had jumped off of Ash and jumped into Brock's arms.

"Hey Pikachu" Brock said to it, and then to Ash he said "It's really good to see you Ash. Please come and sit down with us." He led Ash to the table with the little girl and they all sat down. "Daddy, who is that," asked the little girl.

"This is Ash, "Brock told the little girl. "Remember I told you that I traveled with him when I was younger?" asked Brock. "Yeah, I remember you said he had a Pikachu" she replied back and she reached out her hands towards the Pikachu. "Can I see it?" She asked Ash, but then Pikachu dived behind Ash's neck.

"Um, Pikachu is shy." Ash told the girl He wasn't really sure how to talk to Brock's daughter. "That's mean." The girl told Ash.

"Now Jayde, don't be rude." Brock said to her and then to Ash said "Sorry Ash, this is Jayde, my daughter."

"You're daughter?" he asked Brock. "Yeah," Brock said, "I met her mom when I was in school. She's no longer with us." Brock looked pretty heart broken, "but never mind that, Ash." Brock seemed to compose himself and said. "What are you doing here? Not that, I'm not happy you are here. We were all scared we would never see you again." Brock looked upset again.

Brock waited for Ash's reply with a worried look. "Well…" Ash wasn't sure what to say. He wasn't even sure why he chose to come home. "The time seemed right to come home, I guess." He told Brock and then said. "Now I'm here to pick up some medicine for Professor Oak."

Ash looked down at the table and said "And I'm really sorry for worrying everyone."

"It's ok, Ash. I'm just happy you are home, but some of our other friends might not be so forgiving." Brock told Ash and then said. "And I have the medicine at the center, so why don't you stay the night with us and we will get it in the morning."

Ash wasn't sure what else to do, so he nodded in agreement.

AN: Since years have passed I wanted it to seem like time has actually passed, so I gave Brock a daughter. I'm kinda having a writer's block, so these chapters aren't the greatest. :/ Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
